The invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles, which has a sun visor body which in the middle region of its upper longitudinal edge has a recess in which a bearing device is disposed. The bearing device has an axle body with trunnions that engage the inside of the sun visor body and a detent spring that clamps the axle body.
Sun visors of the above type are known in various versions. In this respect, see German Utility Model 1 922 362 and German Patent Disclosures DE 30 04 254 A1 and DE 195 33 897 A1. The disadvantage of the known sun visors is considered to be that the sun visor body, when not in use, is not held securely against the headliner of the vehicle.